Reversing the Portal/The Bahai Bay is Saved
Here is the scene is where Ash manage to reverse the portal to send an army of deceased villains back to the underworld and the Bahai Bay is finally saved in Tino's Adventures Chronicles: The Movie. (Now we go back to the battleground where an army of heroes are still fighting an army of villains) Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr.: There outnumbered. Soon it will all be over. Garrett Bobby Ferguson Sr.: I think you just got the universe record for best revenge ever. Lord Dragaunus: And I can't wait for the taste of taking over the entire planet now! (Then the villains look up in the sky) Carver Descartes: STOP!! This ends now! Tino Tonitini: That's right! We already defeated Bowser, and now you creeps give up right now! Dr. Z: Time for you to surrender villains! Send our deceased enemies back to the portal, restore the whole world, leave and don't come back! (The villains laughs) Giovanni: (laughs) You think this is over? - - All Heroes and Ash: Serena! Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr.: Now hand over the gem, or the boy's girlfriend gets it! (Points the gun at Serena) Ash Ketchum: '''Serena! Don't do it please! - - - '''Tino Tonitini: Yeah, yeah, I got it. (Tino hands the gem to GBF Jr.) Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr.: Revenge is a dish best served cold. Serena, fetch the coffee... iced. Azula: If you want to live. Serena: Okay. I'll do it, just don't hurt my friends and my boyfriend. (Serena runs to make coffee for GBF Jr. she turns to see the heroes in sadness) Lor McQuarrie: The Bahai Bay... Carver Descartes: Our home... and the entire universe... Tish Katsufrakis: All is lost. (Shred her tears) May: This can't be. T.K. Takaishi: We lost. (Starts crying) Rika Nonaka: No! Lincoln Loud: '''NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! '''Pig: '''That’s great. Now we no longer have snack bars. - - '''Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr: Serena! Stop thinking about things and bring us the coffee already. Kid's worthless, am I right? (Serena screams and charges at GBF Jr, throwing the coffee at him. GBF roundhouse kicks her off the edge of the freeway) All Heroes: Serena! - - Giovanni: Any last words? Tino Tonitini: Yeah, I think you guys should look behind you. (The villains turned around to see what was right behind them, it was Rexy the T-Rex as she roars at them loudly) Foolscap: Oh, no! Not the T-Rex again! (Ash riding on Twilight Sparkle then fire her spell on the villains) Ash Ketchum: Surprise! (Ash jumps off of Twilight and starts to attack GBF Jr. trying to reach the keyblade) - - - (GBF Jr. kicks Ash away) - - - (Then GBF Jr. finally powered up by the keyblade) GBF Jr.: (Laughs) At last! We are unstoppable! Minions, watch as I turned the boy's keyblade into a dark keyblade! Behold! (He reaches his keyblade up in the sky, but turns out nothing happened) GBF Jr.: '''Huh? The keyblade, why isn't working? '''Mordecai: Hey, losers! Lor McQuarrie: Looking for something? (Turns out it was Ash holding his real keyblade before GBF Jr. does as it glows) Garrett Bobby Ferguson Sr.: '''Who are you? '''Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr.: '''Where'd you come from? '''Ash Ketchum: I... am... Ash Ketchum... from Pallet Town! GBF Sr. & Jr.: Noooooooooooo! (It was too late, Ash aims his keyblade to fire a magic spell, creating the banishing spell to reverse the portal and then the portal sucks in as all the villains are sucked in returning them back to their deceased status, but the portal also sucks all parts of the Masters of Evil's empire) Prince Charming: No! I don't want to go back to being dead again! (Gets sucked in) Hunter J: '''No! '''J's Henchmen #1: '''Not again! Please! (Hunter J, her henchmen and so as their Pokemon team got sucked in) - - '''Sarah Ravencroft: '''No! Not again! (She grabs Ben Ravencroft) I won’t go back alone again! '''Ben Ravencroft: No!!! (The GBF's are now standing here watching everything and every villains getting sucked into the portal) Garrett Bobby Ferguson Sr.: Junior! You just broke the universe record for disappointing your father! (He explodes) Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr.: Nooooo!!! (He explodes as well) (The whole portal explodes along with the Master of Evil's new empire. As everything clears away, the whole Bahai Bay is back to normal and at last and the sky is finally back to being blue again) Knuckles: All right! We won! (Everyone cheers in victory) Ash Ketchum: '''We did it! '''Pikachu: '''Pika. '''Dorothy Ann: '''We did it, Arnold. (She kisses Arnold on the cheek as Arnold blushes) '''Knuckles: I knew we can do it! Rouge the Bat: Piece of cake. Silver: Yeah! Amy Rose: We did it! Rex Ancient: You okay, Max? Max Taylor: Thanks. Woohoo, we did it! (The DigiDestined and their Digimon cheered in victory) Tai Kamiya: All right! Kari Kamiya: Yippee! (Rexy roars while everyone cheers in victory) Mordecai: Yeah, Ash that was awesome! Rainbow Dash: Yeah, you were so awesome! (Everyone pats Ash's head and then his friends and Pikachu group hug him) Bonnie: Yippee! Rigby: Sweet job, Ash! Pops: Good show! Ash Ketchum: Thanks, everyone. Otis: 'Well, once again thanks to my quick thinking and take charge attitude… '''Abby: '''Otis, this was Ash's plan, you didn’t come up with any of it. '''Otis: '''Oh, didn’t I? '''Everyone: '''No! '''Otis: '''Well, okay then. (Later with our Pokémon heroes talking to their rivals) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Thanks guys. For helping us. We could’ve done it without you. '''Paul: '(sighs) Well it’s no problem. Infernape I am proud of you. Take care of Ash. '''Dawn: '''Ursula, I can't believe you were helping me and my friends. '''Ursula: '''Well, even though I did lose to you three times, I still can help you. '''Georgia: '''Yeah me too. - '''Miette: '''We didn’t think you were going to do it alone. '''Tyson: '''We were helping you after each of you lost to us. '''Morrison: '''Yeah, and if you need help, give us a call. '''Ash Ketchum: Deal. - - - (The Pokemon heroes rivals left) Kotori Itsuka: I guess this is good-bye. Littlefoot: Your not staying with us? Gohan: We'd like to stay and celebrate. But we've got to help more people rebuilding our world since Bowser's attack. Goku: It's been fun. Bye. Shido Itsuka: Good-bye, Goku. (They fly away, as Kotori watches them in tears) Tino Tonitini: Cheer up, Kotori. I'm sure we'll run into them again. (He turns to the others) Alright, guys. It's time we cleaned up the mess that Bowser left this beach and the world in, and I'm not talking about his evil plans he dreamed up for us! We need to fix the real world we all live in. Lor McQuarrie: Right. Carver Descartes: Got it. Tish Katsufrakis: Okay. Tails: True dat. Tino Tonitini: Come on, let's go! Everyone: Yeah! '''Shaggy Rogers: '''And then let’s celebrate. '''Ash Ketchum: '''All right. Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes